


Excellent Timing

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "You want to have sex right now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: first lines

"You want to have sex at a time like this?" 

In the dim light of the supply closet, Joe could just about see Caitlin's raised eyebrow but when she replied, he heard the amusement, as well as something entirely different, in her voice. "The end of the world is nigh. Again. I happen to think it's an excellent time to have sex." 

Her body was pressed against his in the tiny space, her nimble fingers already loosening his belt. Even though he couldn't see her that clearly, this close, he could feel the heat of her body, smell the scent of her perfume and when she pushed him against the wall, well, he just had to put his hands on her hips to help steady himself. It wasn't his fault that he inadvertently pushed up her already short skirt, making it easy for one hand to slide around to the inside of her thigh and up. 

She whimpered, hips bucking against his hand. 

The noise alone sent a thrill of desire shooting through him, the feel of her hands inside his pants, touching him, the knowledge that anyone still in the cortex could so easily miss them, come looking for them, the urgency of the moment, that all did the rest and suddenly he was pulling her against him, covering her mouth with his and kissing her as if it could be the last time they ever did this. 

He refused to think that it really would be.


End file.
